


Laughter Lines

by sharpieguts



Series: karlnap :) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpieguts/pseuds/sharpieguts
Summary: Karl is suddenly dragged out of bed by a call from his good friend Jimmy, telling him to pack a bag to get ready for a challenge. With limited information, Karl packs a bag, unknowing of the events to come.Sapnap sits in his shared home with close friends, he’s nervous. After 10 years, will he still like him the way he did before?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: karlnap :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196438
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYO AYO AYO!!! First, and not very intense chapter of my new series :) I’m very excited to start this, and this chapter is going to be quite short! So please do enjoy what is here, and the next chapter will be out super soon!!

Karl woke up with a yawn, stretching out his legs and arms. He breathed out with a smile, rolling over in bed again, hoping to get some extra sleep. That was at least the plan until his alarm went off. He groaned and rolled back over to turn off the basically screaming noises coming from his phone. He unplugged his phone and fully picked it up from his bed side table. He checked his notifications, just seeing a message from his friend Jimmy. It said that he needed to pack a bag, and that it was for a challenge of some sort. Karl sighed and got out of the bed, flinging the blankets everywhere. He stretched once more once he had gotten up, unlocking his phone to text Jimmy back, but before he could, his friend called him. “Ayo! Karl! You got that bag packed?” Karl groaned “Nah man I just got uuuup. I’m still sleepy. Why do I need a bag?” “Surprise challenge.” “Will my clothes get messed up.” “Not unless you mess them up yourself.” “The honk is that supposed to mean?” “You’ll see. Go pack that bag Karl, I’ll see you when you get here.” “When am I supposed to be there?” “Uh by like. Before 2. Alright I gotta go, later.” “Bye.” Jimmy hung up. Karl checked the time, and it was already 10 am. He surely had enough time to pack a bag, but he also needed to eat breakfast, get a shower, make sure that social media hadn’t cancelled him for a random obscure comment. He loved his fans, he wouldn’t want them to feel like they were losing someone they looked up too because of something on social media. 

On another note, Karl decided breakfast was the priority, he had 4 hours, he’d use them wisely. Time management wasn’t something he was great at, but he’s been getting better. He made his way into the kitchen, hopping up to reach the shelf he puts his cereal in. Now Karl wasn’t short by any means, he just had really high cabinets, and honestly found it fun to hop up there to grab things. After getting himself a bowl of cereal, he found himself walking it back to his room. He wanted to make sure he had everything he would need for whatever Jimmy expected him to do, so it would take longer than anything else he had to do. It’s next in line of priorities. 

Time flew by really fast, despite the work being monotonous. Once he had his bag fully packed of everything he thought he would need, it was about 12:30. He retreated to the restroom, where he took a considerably long shower. He wanted to make sure he looked his best, like he always wants to. Looks meant a lot to him when it came to himself. He wanted to take care of himself and look nice. It made him happy. 

Once he was out of the shower, he picked up his phone again. It was now 1, so he decided it was probably best to go ahead and get ready to leave now. Jimmy said to be there before 2, so he might as well be an hour early. Being early couldn’t hurt. The warehouse was about 25 minutes away anyways, so he would be more or less on time if he left now. He rushed to get all of his things into his car. Once he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway, he turned on the radio and just let it play while he drove to the warehouse. 

-

Once Karl arrived, the warehouse was set up as if nothing insane was happening, which was definitely not what he expected. All he saw out of place was a few suitcases by the back door. “Ay man you made it on time! I’m proud of you. For real. It’s gonna be a bit of a drive from here.” Jimmy approached him holding a camera. “What? Where are we driving to?” “Airport.” “Is that why you wanted me to pack a bag?” “Sure is Karl.” Karl smiled, and did a little jig as he laughed. “TRIP TIME TRIP TIME!!! WE’RE GOING ON A TRIP!!!!” Karl didn’t mind not knowing before, it’s not like he ever has anything planned outside of streaming and working with the Mr Beast channel. 

Jimmy laughed and patted Karl’s back, pushing him towards the back door with his bag lightly, indicating him to go out and get his stuff loaded into Jimmy’s car. He did what was told for the most part when Jimmy asked him to do something. He zoned out a few times, wondering where they were going. It had to be out of state since you don’t use a plane to move about one state. It’s just too much brain power trying to figure it out. Soon enough, everything was packed and they were ready to go. Karl hopped in the passenger seat with a dopey grin on his face, staring at nothing. Mystery always excited him, and surprises were no exception. Jimmy wouldn’t do anything Karl wouldn’t wanna do, he knew that. He trusted his friend, they’ve known each other for years now, how couldn’t he? 

Once Jimmy tucked away the camera and started to drive, Karl found himself falling asleep suddenly. He had gotten enough sleep the night prior, or so he though. Surely he didn’t stay up as late as the past few days, right? It’s not like he could remember now anyways, cause he has finally dozed off into a peaceful light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m speedrunning yall 😩😩 This’ll be the last chapter for a little while since I need sleep, and also cause I’m gonna start fleshing out my plans for the storyline! Hope you all enjoy the second chapter :)

Karl woke up to Jimmy lightly shoving him repeatedly. “Wake up Karl, I let you sleep come on bro wake up.”. Karl blinked a few times, getting the sleepy out of his eyes. “Huh? We’re already here?” “Yeah man, and we’ve gotta flight to catch. It’s go time.” Karl chuckled lightly before letting out a yawn. He unbuckled and opened the car door, getting out and letting himself stretch for a moment before going to the trunk to help Jimmy unpack their bags. “How long will the flight be?” “About uhh maybe 3 hours at the longest. “Florida?” “Maybe.” “Georgia?” “Maybe.” “Pleaaaase tell me pleaaaase Jimmy.” “It’ll ruin the surprise Karl.” The two of them bickered like this all the way through the airport, until they were on the plane, where the destination was announced. Houston, Texas. Why would they go to Texas? There’s no reason for them to go there, they don’t have friends there. At least he doesn’t think.

Sapnap sits staring at his hands aimlessly as Dream talks to George about some sort of coding that he doesn’t really understand, or even care to with the speed Dream is talking. He loves Dream, course he does, but he’s never been able to keep up once he gets into all those crazy numbers and programs he loves to play with like it’s some sort of children’s toy. “Hey Sap, you want to grab some food? They’ll be here pretty soon.”. Had it already been that long? He hadn’t expect the time to fly so fast. He hasn’t seen Karl in what, at least ten years? They were 12 then, and they’re both 24 now. So that’d actually be 12 years. “Dude it’s been forever.” “Pandas, I love you man, but the next time you say that I’m going to smack the shit out of you.” Sapnap chuckled at Dream’s blunt comment. “Alright alright, we should get something simple though. Pizza good?” “Let me ask Jimmy.” Dream pulled his phone out from his hoodie pocket, running a hand through his loosely tied up hair. Sapnap turned his attention to George, who was watching Dream’s every move. 

Ever since George had gotten into Texas for the three of them to meet up before moving to Florida, he had his eyes glued to Dream almost constantly. Sapnap could tell he had hots for the dirty blonde, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Knowing George, he’d say something when he was ready, plus it wasn’t his place to step in if it didn’t affect him. 

Suddenly he was snapped out of his own thoughts by Dream. “Ayo Sap he said pizza’s good, but Karl doesn’t-“ “-like anything except sausage and cheese. I got it.” “You seriously remember that? It’s been ages.” “I remember a lot of things Dream, not everyone’s head is as empty as yours is.” “Oh shut the hell up-“ Dream said with a wheeze. “Go get the damned pizza Sap. They’ll be here in about 30.” Hearing that threw him off by a lot. That’s not a lot of time. Well, it’s enough to get pizza of course, but not enough to prepare himself for seeing Karl. Would Karl even remember them? Or the things they promised? Sapnap tried to push these thoughts away the best he could. He knew doubt never got him anywhere, so he needs to stop thinking about stupid things. Karl was his best friend, of course he’d remember. They were friends from the moment they could walk. He would remember. Sapnap picked up his keys and walked out of the house he shared with his friends, waving as he stepped out into the humid texan air. It was mid-fall, so it wasn’t too cold or too hot either. He made his way to his car, hopping in the drivers side and turning it on. Suddenly music came booming out of the speakers, and scared him SHITLESS. 

Once he had managed to turn it down, he could hear Dream wheezing from inside. He simply rolled his eyes. He must’ve forgotten to turn it off last time he went out for a ride. Sapnap pulled out of the driveway, turning up his music a little bit more once he got on the road. He listened to a lot of different music, but recently it had been a TON of Elton John, The Beatles, Alice In Chains, basically music from the 80’s, or at least what he knew as music from the 80’s. 

Sapnap decided to get Domino’s pizza instead of their local place, you can’t go wrong with Domino’s man. They have those shitholes EVERYWHERE. He parked in front of the small establishment and walked inside, ordering about 3 different kinds of pizzas. George had offered to cover most of the food costs, since Dream and Sapnap had been paying for the house while George was more focused on getting all of his credentials for living in America. He made sure he got the receipt so George could pay him back. He’s not petty with money, but recently he’s been flat broke and he wanted to go out and do some stuff with Karl. 

Sapnap quickly jumped back into his car quickly, wanting to get to the house before Karl and Jimmy got there. He put the pizzas in the passenger seat and just prayed that they wouldn’t fall. One his way home, he got a text from Dream simply stating “10 mins.”. He knew what it meant, and thank god he was just a block away otherwise he would’ve started speeding his stupid ass home. He arrived at their house shortly, grabbing the pizzas’s and opening the door to the house. Dream and George were no longer at the counter, but were now on the couch watching a youtube video. It looked like something from a kid called Tommyinnit. He shrugged it off and placed the pizza on the island counter.

“Food has arrived boys. No eating until they get here though, I don’t want their first impression of George to be him with red pizza sauce all over his ugly little face.” “You’re so rude Sapnap! Be nicer!” George called out at him, followed by laughter from both parties. “Are you guys seriously watching that british kid?” “I was thinking about getting him on the SMP. I think Wilbur would enjoy it, they met on SMP Earth I think, and I already talked to Wilbur about joining whenever he’s free.” Sapnap shrugged. “That works, just make sure he’s not one of those annoying kids you know?” “He’s not, he’s technically an adult. He’s only 3 years younger than you Sap.” “Seriously? He looks so much younger man. Wow.” Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Sapnap’s stomach had never dropped faster. 

Karl knocked on the door with an anxious smile. He had an idea of what was going on for the most part now. He knew this was Dream and his friends place, nothing else really. He’s only spoken to Dream a few times, making this a bit odd. Why bring Karl and not Chandler? Or someone closer to Jimmy? It didn’t make much sense. “Go open the door Sap!” He heard someone call out. “Yeah go open it!” He heard an obviously British man’s voice continue. Suddenly the door was opened, and Karl and Sapnap met face to face. “H-hi! Jimmy who is- wait.” Karl felt a huge grin form onto his face. “Nick? Nick as in Pandas?” A small smirk formed on Sapnap’s face. “Nick as in Pandas. Hi Karl.” 

It only took a few seconds before Karl was in Sapnap’s arms and he was basically being lifted off of the floor. “ITS BEEN SO LONG PANDAS I MISSED YOU- I-“ Karl couldn’t stop smiling, and Jimmy awkwardly stepped around the two men, closing the door. He had a camera in hand, recording. Sapnap chuckled. “I didn’t know where to find you man until Dream got to talking to Jimmy and then we found out you worked with him too-“ Karl attached himself to Sapnap again, almost knocking the wind out of his childhood friend. “I never knew you went by Pandas before you became friends with us.” Dream chuckled as Sapnap’s face went red. “Well uh Karl kinda. Came up with it.”

“Really?” Karl nodded happily, still stuck to Sapnap’s side like a clingy puppy. Jimmy had stopped recording at this point starting small talk with Dream and George. He had a good amount of driving from the airport to their house, so he was pretty hungry and tired. While the three other men were conversing, there wasn’t much talk between Karl and Sapnap. They just kind of sat in an embrace for a while. For Sapnap, he’s never felt this comfortable holding someone so close. He always remember Karl being the physically affectionate kid, but he didn’t think it would stick this much, not that he didn’t mind. Meeting Dream and George basically went the same, except the hug didn’t last nearly as long.

“Hey.” “Hey there.” “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” “Thank you.” “What for?” Sapnap gave a quizzical glance to the guy who had now stepped back to be in front of him. “I needed this, got lonely back at home. This also means we fulfilled our promise. I never liked breaking those.” Karl laughed, causing Sapnap to do the same. “You didn’t change much.” “Neither did you.” “I mean I definitely don’t have my hair as long.” Karl ran a hand through his now much shorter hair. “That’s true. Aside from that though you really didn’t change. Just as cuddly as you were 12 years ago.” “I remember mom used to bully us for that....It’s really been that long?” Karl’s eyes widened. “It has. Seriously. I got uh, sausage pizza by the way. Since you don’t eat much else when it comes to pizza.” “You remembered? Thanks by the way.” Karl said as he turned to the pizzas stacked on the counter. It seemed that Dream and Jimmy had already claimed the pepperoni pizza, leaving the whole sausage pizza for Karl. Which he didn’t mind, he hadn’t eaten in a while anyways. Not since around 10:30. “Oh okay the lovebirds stopped cuddling.” Dream called out, holding back a laugh. “Shut it dingbat, we should probably grab their stuff.” Sapnap suggested, heading for the door. “I can get my things it’s fine S- uhhhh. Sapnap?” “Sapnap.” “Well I can get my stuff Sa-“ “I got it Karl, you eat, you travelled all day. I just sat here and played games.” Karl huffed, but took the offer. He was basically shoving the slices down his throat at this rate.

After Jimmy and Karl finished eating, and Sapnap and George had brought in all the luggage, it was time to show the boys their respective rooms. “So uh, you’re staying in my room and I’m sleeping on the couch basically.” Sapnap said as he lead Karl towards his room. “We only have one guest bedroom and we kinda figured Jimmy should get it since he needs some space for recording stuff, so you got saddled with my room.” Karl huffed “But its YOUR house you should sleep in YOUR bed.” “I’m not arguing with you about this.” Karl rolled his eyes. “You’re sleeping in your bed. I’ll keep my stuff in here, but I can sleep on the couch.” “But you’re the guest.” “And it’s YOUR bed. If you’re so adamant about me sleeping in a bed why don’t we just share? Two birds with one racket if you ask me.” “It’s a rock. And I guess. We used to do that when we were kids, right?” “We did a lot when we were kids Pandas.” “That we did.” Sapnap pushed those thoughts out of the way. “I guess we’ll sleep in my room, but if you snore I’m leaving.” “Fair enough.” 

“COME ON IDIOTS WE’RE PLAYING MARIO KART.” Dream yelled across the house, causing Karl and Sapnap to break out laughing, as they ran across the house to get to the living room again. They’re glad it wasn’t awkward. They missed one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO VERY SHORT, NOTES APP MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM LONG ASF


End file.
